Fairytale
by Sassydotcom
Summary: A young man named Mathias is forced to marry a rich girl, Emma De Vos, to save his family from getting kicked out of their house. But Mathias doesn't want to marry Emma and meet this mysteries guy from the forest and falls in love with him immediately. [ Human!Denmark x Elven!Norway, DenNor ]
1. Chapter 1

The sun was already shinning the brightest on the sky covered with white clouds. Mathias sat in his room on his wooden bed with shaky hands and couldn't keep a straight mind. Today was the day, he should meet his wife to be. His parents had arranged this with one of the richest families in the village. The wedding had been settled for a week and everything should be perfect. However this arrangement was a big risk. Mathias' parents weren't rich, they were actually in the very poor section of the society and would be kicked out on the street next month if they didn't get any money to pay the taxes. So Mathias' father, had a brilliant idea, faking they were rich and make a wedding to give themselves some money. Easy. But Mathias in the other hand didn't want to do this. He was terrified for the consequences and couldn't disobey his father. In his whole childhood he has been abused by his father. Kicking and hitting Mathias so badly he always ended up with bruises on his skin here and there.

"Mathias, we are ready to go honey" a soft voice called from the front door. Mathias stood up slowly and took deep breath, counted to ten and told to himself in the mirror it was going to be alright. He thumbed up in a cheerful way to his reflection in the mirror. The Dane could always bring up something positive. All this positivity he had in his heart was enough to make him go through a terrible childhood alive. He let a hand go through his messy blonde hair and tried to smooth it, but no matter what he did it would always pop up again. His hair was impossible to fix. Mathias went downstairs and greeted his parents, Magrethe and Henrik. His mother smiled sweetly while the father kept with furrowed brows and frowned face. They walked out and went to family De Vos. Their house was one of the biggest in the village and both Mathias and his parents gulped. Magrethe knocked carefully on the smooth wooden door. The wind blew and Mathias thought for a second the wind wanted to show him something. Like the wind tugged in his clothes - how strange.

A lady opened the door for the guests. Her blonde hair was styled in a tight bun tied with a brown ribbon on the top of her head. She wore a beautiful blue dress with laces at the hem. "Oh, you must be family Køhler, oui? Please come inside." She insisted and stepped gently to the side. "I'm Camille De Vos, the mother of Emma."

Mathias went inside the house and grabbed the hem of his nice, red shirt. His heart was pounding and bit his lip hardly, but stopped when he tasted his own blood. _Shit,_ he cursed and wiped the blood off with his sleeve. Mathias looked up and examined the room with his blue eyes. Beige patterned wallpaper, fur carpet and a big statue of an old mans head. _Might be their grandfather or something,_ he thought and went to their living room. No doubt they were the riches. All the furnitures were screaming rich: Soft leather and nice pattern. Mathias' eyes were big and couldn't believe he was standing right in the middle of luxury and in the scent of fresh roses. A tall young man with spiky dirty blonde hair entered the room together with a smaller young woman, holding the arm of the mans. The woman had a bow in her golden hair and her eyes were shinny green. Mathias took a step back, but bumped into his dad. He glared at him. His brown eyes were digging deep into the deep blue ones.  
"You must be Miss Emma De Vos." Henrik said and moved over to shake hands with the lady. She smiled like a purring cat and shook hands. "Bonjour Mr. Køhler." Emma said and her eyes then turned to Mathias' with lovey Dovey eyes. No doubt she didn't mind marrying this guy. "You must be Mathias." She chimed and stepped towards Mathias. Mathias in the other hand, stepped backwards as a natural reaction, when someone was coming near him. The Danes body was shaking and hoped he didn't look as red in his face as he imagined in his head. "Oh-ah yes. I'm Mathias, nice to meet you Emma." He spoke and looked back at his father, who gave him the look to kiss miss De Vos' hand. Mathias hesitated and grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. Mathias looked up from the hand and met another pair of green eyes, lesser dazzling but very similar to Emma's.

"Oh! This is my brother Govert." Emma told and the very tall man gave a hint of what looked like a smile.

Not long time after the dinner table was prepared in the dining room. It was one big table covered in a white ironed tablecloth. On top of that, it was covered with the most delicious meals. Tender turkey, creamy sauce, various of salads and the list went on. All these scents in the room made Mathias feel like he was lifted from the wooden floor. All this food at one place. He could easily get used to this. Slowly he sat down at the head of the table and Emma was placed on the other side. He looked down at his plate and saw various of different forks and knives next to it. Which one to choose? He didn't want to make the wrong choice, especially not when his father was right next to him on his left. Instead of guessing to the right fork and knife, he peeked over at his father. He choose the inner fork and knife. The Dane did the same and a servant with brown hair and green eyes opened a wine bottle, poured in each wineglass of the guests and the family. As he came to Mathias, he smiled and softened his eyes. "So you're the lucky man who get to marry the gorgeous Miss Da Vos." He whispered and chuckled slightly. He stopped pouring and put the bottle back on the tray, resting on his arm. Mathias looked up and narrowed his eyes enough to read his nameplate on his black blazer. Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

"I wish I could marry that girl. She's charming, funny and she's like a gift sent from above." He continued and nudged Mathias teasingly in the side with his elbow. "Treat her nice my friend, anyways, adiós" and then he left without Mathias had a chance to bring in a comment or just a single word. The Dane could admit Emma was a beautiful lady and she was a very cheerful person just as Mathias himself. But it just didn't seem right, maybe because he had to marry her by force. The turkey, sauce, salads were served on each plates by another servant. The scent went right up in Mathias' nose and exhaled deeply by the lovely smell.

Emma on the other side of the table already started eating with her parents and his older brother.  
Her smile was bright, like it had been through the whole time Mathias and his parents were here. Emma's eyes looked from her plate to Mathias' blue eyes on the other side of the table. The Dane almost choked on his turkey, when he was gazing into the green eyes. The mother nudged his son, signalling with her eyes to say something nice to her. She WAS going to be his wife after all, so he better not be an idiot and don't compliment her. Mathias did remember when he was younger her mother told him to always compliment a woman. Women loved that.  
"Y-You.,, eh - you have eyes - I-I mean.. Beautiful eyes!" He corrected and lowered his head to press a hand hard against his forehead. _You have eyes.. - good one Mat,_ Mathias said in his mind and sighed silently. A soft, sweet laugher appeared in the big dining room. Emma covered her lips with her hand. She closed her eyes and continued to giggle and wiped off a single tear which formed by the eye corner. "Ah, I am sorry. I didn't mean to laugh, you're so lovely Mathias." She said, resting her head in her one hand as she supported her arm on the table and admired the Dane. Mathias chuckled awkwardly and his eyes met his fathers narrowed ones. He didn't look that happy.

As they finished eating and the servants had taken off the dishes from the table, Mathias and Emma sat outside in the garden on a white wooden bench. It was sunset and the orange and red colours were covering the sky and a few sunbeams shone up from the horizon. The wind was mild and blew slightly in the hair. This scene could easily be reminded of a romance movie.

Emma smiled and leaned slightly against Mathias with a satisfied sigh. "This is perfect, the sunset, the atmosphere and us." She whispered and tilted her head to look at Mathias. His face was red and never felt so awkward and weird before. "Aha, yeah. And I can't believe we are getting married, isn't that wonderful or what?" He scratched the back of his head and ran a hand through his messy, blonde hair. Emma moved away from him just a second to place her hands on his lap. Her eyes were shining up like ever before and parted her lips. "This is more than wonderful, c'est magnifique!" She chimed and wrapped her arms around the Dane's neck. Mathias gasped and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and bit his lips. She had a scent of vanilla. Although the Emma was a really nice girl and beautiful too, Mathias knew he wouldn't be able to succeed this wedding, when he honestly couldn't return the feelings. No doubt Emma was deeply in love with him or else she was good at acting it. Mathias and Emma sat like this for a time without saying a word until she broke the silence.

"Mathias?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sure we are gonna be the most happiest couple in the world" Mathias wanted to scream and just pulled away slowly to give her a cheerful smile. He was speechless but his smile was enough to convince her that he felt the same way. Emma slowly leaned up, pecking his cheek and lowered to his ear. "Je t'aime" she whispered and stood up. Mathias shivered and followed Emma inside and the clock had turned to night time.

"Sleep well honey" Magrathe said to Mathias and hugged him tight. They stood by the door to his parents room, where they should sleep for tonight. His father stood right beside his mother with crossed arms and a frowned face. "Thanks mom and sleep well you too dad." He said and pulled away gently from the hug. Henrik just huffed and went into the bedroom.

Mathias went back to his own room, where Emma already was. "E-Emma?! What are you doing here?" He asked and panicked a little. His heart was beating like a drum and he couldn't really imagine he had to SLEEP with her too! Emma was sitting in the middle of the bed in a pink nightdress with lazes at the hem of the dress. "Hm? You don't know? We are going to sleep together. My parents thought it would be a great idea and then we easier can get to know each other !" She smiled softly and stood up from the bed, walking over to the poor Dane. "Now get dressed to sleepwear." She said and untied Mathias' tie, but he quick grabbed her hands with a blushing face. "I-I can do this of my own, thank you" with that he rushed to the nearest bathroom with his sleepwear he found on the bed. He removed his untied tie and undressed down till he stood in his boxers only. Mathias put on the black tank top and red pyjamas pants. He gazed at his own reflections in the mirror and tried to smile. The Dane really wanted to go home.

Mathias opened the door and Emma was already lying in the bed underneath the sheets. "Mathias, come here!" She sang and sat up, leaning against the wall and tugged the sheets up to her shoulders. Mathias went underneath the sheets and Emma immediately snuggled close to him. Her one arm wrapped around his chest and rested her head on his shoulder. She breathed calmly and her long eyelashes tickled Mathias' skin. He squeaked and pulled away just slightly.

"Mathias.. Are you alright?"

"Ah yes! I'm perfectly fine" he lied and blushed as he looked the other way. He didn't want to have eye contact with the other. Maybe if he just acted like he was sleeping already, then she might go to sleep as well, but no. A hand placed gently on Mathias cheek and tilted his face over to make him look at Emma. She leaned in and neared his face. Her pink lips were only an inch away from Mathias. "Mat.." She whispered and wanted to kiss him, but immediately Mathias stood up. "I am so sorry!" He apologised and ran out of the house.

He continued to run and went into a forest very close to the village. He wanted to get away from everything and needed a break. _God this is the worst,_ he thought and closed his eyes to squeeze out the tears. But as he didn't know where he ran he tripped over a stone and fell. He scratched his legs and felt a pain running from his leg up to his head. Mathias didn't scream he just lied there on the cold, dark ground. _"_ At least it can't get any worse.." He said to himself and lied on his back. Through the branches from the trees he was able to see the stars. They were blinking and shining. Mathias smiled to himself and it made him calm to look at the stars. The silence he enjoyed was broken by the rattling from the bushes. Mathias tried to sit up and see what it was, and to his surprise it was a big brown bear. Mathias Yelped and started crawling backwards slowly, in hope it wouldn't see him. But surely the bear had seen him and started walking towards him. It was angry, Mathias could tell. Its breathes were violent.

In one move Mathias got up and started running with the bear right behind him. Mathias who already had a wound on his leg made it even harder to run fast, so the bear couldn easily catch him. It stood on two legs and used one of its paws to make Mathias fall as long he was on the ground onto his stomach. He couldn't make to turn around when he felt a big pain on his back. He screamed out and the tears were streaming down his cheeks. His heart was beating fast and thought this was the end. Another strike of pain was felt on his lower back and Mathias let another scream out. He heard the bushes rattled and cried louder. He must had cried too loud that more bears would be on the way. He looked up, but instead of expecting another brown aggressive bear a blonde man stood there. He wore a loose brown shirt with some white pants too. His hair was almost completely white, some was held back with a cross hair clip. The mysteries man ran towards him and the bear. Mathias wanted to know what happened but everything went black.

The light came back and all colours were mixed together for a little before he was able to see probably, where he was. He was lying up against a tree next to a lake inside the forest. He tilted his head up and he could easily see the stars from where he was. He tried to move but groaned in pain. "Sit still" a voice said and Mathias looked to his side to see the mysteries man and went over to the Dane. "I have sewn your wounds together on the back, it just need to heal." His face was emotionless and yet his dark blue eyes could tell he was worried for the Dane. The man sat down in front of Mathias. Mathias noticed something which wasn't ordinary. His ears. The mans ears were a bit longer, like he was from a fairytale, but it didn't make Mathias scared, more likely curious. "Thanks.." He smiled slightly and moved closer to the other mans face, but he moved away slightly with a hint of pink colour on his cheeks. "Stay where you are, I don't know if I can trust you just yet. Idiot. You better be more than thankful I heard your pathetic crying." He mumbled and looked at the lake where the moon shine upon.

"That was mean.. But gee, I am really happy you saved my life. I owe you."

"You owe me nothing, just be careful. What were you even doing out here? Don't you know it's dangerous?" He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I needed to get away from this girl, she was all over me and I am supposed to marry her. My parents thought marrying a rich girl would help them with their taxes, because we are really poor." He paused. "But, I don't like her and everything seem so wrong when I'm with her."

The man nodded slightly and stood up, went to the nearest tree and leaned against it. "I understand. Being forced in marriage is wrong, but don't think about that now. You're exhausted, I can see that in your eyes, you should rest here for now." He walked over and helped Mathias to lie down on the ground. The Dane blushed and felt like his heart was skipping a beat as soon he felt the man touched him gently. This was a feeling which couldn't be described with words, but this feeling was something he liked. Again he stared at the long ears and reached up to touch it gently. "What are you..?"

The man glared at him with an angry expression before he sighed. "Stupid humans with their curiosity... - I'm an elver. And yes it's them you hear from storytelling or whatever." He said and sat down next to Mathias who was lying down.

"Seriously!" Mathias yelled out and sat up in one move, feeling a strong pain from his back which made him scream out.

"You idiot!" He pulled him down and lied his head just on his lap for now. The ground was really cold, so this was only to make the Dane more comfortable. Mathias made a soft chuckle and few groans of pain slipped through his lips. "Sorry.," he whispered and looked up at the other.

"Shut up and sleep." The man said and pulled out a flute made out of wood. He reached up to his pale lips and played a beautiful melody, something smooth and slow.

The tones from the flute made Mathias yawn and made himself comfortable. "You play beautifully.," he whispered and closed his eyes. "I'm Mathias.."

The man stopped playing. "Lukas." And the melody went on most of the night.

/ So, this was the first chapter of my fanfiction. I hope you liked it! :  
Just to make sure who the characters are:

Emma: Belgium  
Govert: The Netherlands

The parents are just random people.  
Guess you know Mathias and Lukas are tho X')


	2. Chapter 2

The sunbeams shone through the branches and hit lightly Mathias' face. He wrinkled his nose and opened his blue eyes. The forest looked much more pretty in the daylight and it wasn't dark or cold at all. He tilted his head to the side and looked at Lukas, sitting down as he was leaning against a tree with closed eyes. He looked so beautiful when he slept and looked almost like an angel the way the light hit him. The Danes head was still placed on the elf's lap and he had never slept so good in his entire life. His bed back at home felt like sleeping on stones.  
Mathias sat up slowly and yawned, making Lukas open his eyes. "You seem much better now, I can tell." He spoke softly and yawned once, as he ran a hand through his light blonde hair. Lukas stared at Mathias for a while with wondering eyes before he stood up. He kneeled down by another tree and grabbed a few branches. He made a nice, little bonfire between two trees close to them. "Mathias, I want you not to freak out okay." With that he fisted his one hand and fire was surrounding the hand. The Dane blinked and crawled backwards until he hit the tree behind him. He wanted to scream, but he tried to calm down. This was absolutely amazing and scary at the same time! "Wow!" Mathias whispered and his eyes were shining up. He was so amazed. Lukas looked over at him, giving a hint of what looked like a smile and lightened up the bonfire. The fire from his hand disappeared. He stood up and grabbed a pot from a hollow tree nearby. Stealing was one of Lukas' bad habits, but he lived much by his own and it would be the easiest to go to the village and steal a pot. Lukas grabbed a few plants and threw them in the pot together with some water by the lake. He placed the pot over the bonfire , supported by some branches.

"You're so amazing Lukas! I didn't know you can use fire! Wish I could that, how awesome could that be" he grinned and crawled towards the other. Lukas sat down and shrugged as he stared into the fire. His gaze was completely locked into the fire. "I'm.. - not sure if it's 'awesome'. It can be really dangerous too, you need a lot of focus so you won't lose control." He sighed and removed his gaze from the fire and over at the smiling Dane. "I-Idiot, what are you smiling at?" He asked and frowned.  
The Dane just chuckled and felt his heart was beating fast. "Nothing, I guess I'm just happy." The elf sighed again and went to the hollow tree once again. He pulled out a wooden spoon. He put it down in the pot and reached then the end out of the spoon towards Mathias. "Drink it." Lukas didn't hesitated and held a gently grip around the jaw and made the blushing Dane drink it. He licked around his lips. This was really good, who should had thought that from a single plant. Lukas put the spoon back in the pot. "Turn around." He demanded and crossed his arms.  
The Dane blinked a few times in confusion, but turned around as he sat on the ground. Lukas moved over to him. Still sitting he touched the others back gently. The dark blue eyes narrowed, seeing his soup worked. "Your scars are gone now." He told and placed a while hand on the back, sending a warm energy through his body. The Dane shivered by the touch and turned around. "You can heal people too! That's so amazing!" He grinned as the elf just shrugged again. "I can connect with animal too, how do you think I removed the bear away from you anyways, you better go back to your village now. You can't stay here."  
Mathias sat down for a while, thinking he didn't want to leave this place, not when Lukas was here. He actually felt like he belonged here with Lukas. But then suddenly a thought went through his head. _Emma! My parents! I am so dead!_ He screamed in his head and stood up immediately. "Thank you so much for letting me stay here. I owe you so much!" And with that Mathias ran off, hearing Lukas yell back "you owe me nothing idiot!"

Mathias rushed through branches from the trees and tripped a few times. His tank top was almost ripped up completely in front and also in the back from the bear yesterday and his red pants by the knees were brown from the dirt. He panted and seriously needed to get home to family De Vos, the later he got there, the worse would the scold be or who knew, the punishment be. He stopped in front of the big white house. His heart was pounding like crazy and took deep breathes to calm himself down. He looked up at the blue sky, the sun was nearly at its highest point so it was around noon already. The Dane gulped, fisted his hands and tried to think a little positive to not lose hope. He walked up and opened the door to the beige coloured hallway. He went into the hallway and his dirty bare feet left footprints where he walked. Emma's mom, Camille went to the hallway. She pressed the back of her hand against her forehead as she screamed. Seeing all these dirty footprints on the wooden floor, the dirty and almost ripped clothed Mathias made Camille completely sick and felt like she was going to faint. "David! David, oh David !" She called out in a pathetic tone at least according to Mathias. David was Camillie's husband and he came running into the hallway. His blue eyes widened to see the sight in the hallway. He cursed loudly in French and the Dane was somehow happy he didn't understand French, because it was definitely not something nice. Mathias' parents heard the yelling and came running. Henrik's face was completely red and he grabbed Mathias by the ear and dragged him to an empty white room. "Hvad fanden?!" He yelled out in Danish and slapped Mathias hardly. The poor boy gasped and felt his one cheek was burning from the hit of his father's hand. "I'm sorry dad, I was uh, I needed a break from here.." He mumbled and Henrik grabbed the shoulders of his and shook him wildly.

"Do you want to live on the street?!"

"No.."

"THEN YOU BETTER NOT DO THINGS LIKE THAT AGA-" he was cut off, when the door opened to the room. Emma stood there with deep eyes and looked slightly scared. "A-Ah, sorry for interrupting, but I want to talk with my fiancé." she said with a soft tone in her voice. She tilted her head down a little to look at the ground. Emma really did look cute and innocent, like a real Angel.  
Henrik let go off Mathias immediately and patted him on the head, pretending everything was alright. "Oh sure. I am done here." He told and gave a bright smile to Emma - or tried to.  
As soon Henrik left, Emma went closer to Mathias and sighed softly. The Dane felt sweat going down his spine and gulped slowly. It felt like he had something stuck in his throat. He was nervous and Emma could easily see that. She gently used one hand and caressed Mathias' hot burning, red cheek. "Did your father do that to you..?" Mathias knew he couldn't tell the truth. He knew If he told, she would tell to her parents who would tell it to his father, to sum it all up, Mathias would get more violence.  
"Oh no. I just fell.. It wasn't my father, he only yelled because he was worried about me" Mathias was a bad liar. He always lifted the one corner up of his lips more than the other, when he lied. Emma sighed and didn't want to discuss with him, to spit out the truth and just removed her hand from the cheek again.  
"Okay, but please tell me if anything happens to you.. Also about yesterday.."

"I'm sorry about what happened ! Really! I was just not feeling alright and I fell a lot on my way away from the house, that why I'm so dirty." More lies went through the dane's lips, but he couldn't tell about Lukas. He knew, he would be in very big trouble, if he said just a word, however Mathias knew he couldn't keep this secret for himself forever.

"Alright. What do you say to you get a bath before returning home?" Mathias agreed and he got a long warm bath in De Vos' house. His head leaned against the edge of the bathtub and looked up at the white ceiling. Closing his blue eyes, he started humming the sweet melody Lukas played for him as he tried to sleep.  
Would he ever see him again? Lukas did say he couldn't stay there and it was dangerous, but never see a guy like that again, would hurt a lot.  
He wanted to see him again tonight !

As soon Mathias was done bathing and got replaced his ripped up sleepwear with his clothes from yesterday, he said goodbye to the family De Vos. Mathias lifted up Emma's hand and kissed it gently. His eyes gazed into the green dazzling ones. "I'm sorry about the mess I made Emma, it will never happen again, and I regret everything I did last night." He apologised and turned around in that moment, he felt the one corner of his lips lifted. Mathias had to lie, if he wanted to make Emma's parents believe he was a worth man to marry their daughter and he wouldn't get beaten by his father again. It only brought bad memories.  
"I will see you again soon, my love" Emma told and waved goodbye to the family Køhler. Magrethe and Henrik waved goodbye and went home, to their little dirty house.

The sun had lowered its position and more clouds covered the sky. You could barely see the blue sky anymore.  
Mathias went to his room and lied down on his hard bed. It wasn't even comfy, the floor was almost better to sleep on than this wooden bed. At least Mathias could relax now and be himself, without anyone around. His eyes turned to look at the one window in his bedroom. It was half open and he could hear people talk outside. The Dane was able to see the forest from his window and he wished so badly to see Lukas again. Lukas made him feel like he was home. _Come on Mat, you can't fall in love so fast. Maybe Lukas uses some kind of magic on ya,_ he thought and rubbed his forehead with his thumb and index finger.  
The door opened to Mathias' bedroom and Henrik entered. He closed after he went in and locked it behind him.  
"This was very dangerous, son. Do you know what could had happened if the family De Vos didn't want to let you marry Emma?"  
Mathias looked up at his father for a second, sighing he sat up and looked down in the floor. "Yes, we will end out on the streets, because we do not have to money to stay here.." He mumbled and felt a big pain right in the middle of his stomach.  
"Look at me when you speak!" The father yelled and made Mathias look up from the floor. A tear formed at the sky blue eyes. The poor son tried to apologise and reached up his hands for protection, but his father buried his one fist deep into the others face, leaving a big black mark on Mathias' eye.  
"Sometimes, I wish you never were born!" And with that he left, slamming the door after him with a big BOOM. Mathias pressed his hands against his own face and forced himself not to cry. He needed to show his father he was a strong man, and real men don't cry. Henrik always told him that.  
The Dane removed his hands and took deep breath to calm down completely. He stood up, went to the mirror and looked at himself. It wasn't so bad, but this black mark on his eye won't go away before a few days. _Good luck finding an excuse for this..._ He said in his mind and brushed a lock of hair away from his eyes.

The Dane opened the door to the hallway and called out "I'm leaving" and closed the front door after himself. He did hear yelling from his dad, but he pretended he didn't hear it and started running off. He passed a few houses and ended by a little cozy house. The grey smoke was coming out of the chimney. Mathias knocked on the door gently, waited patiently. A little chubby woman opened the door, with a bright smile. "Oh my dear Mathias, it's so nice to see you." She said and invited him inside. "Tino is upstairs. But he is together with Berwald."  
The woman's name was Olivia and was the mother to Tino, and his father was a tall bearded man, who was woodcutter in this little village. Now when he thought about it, Mathias was envying Tino's father for visiting the forest every day. He imagined himself being in the forest and looked big and strong with the sharp axe. Lukas would then be all around Mathias. A big smirk formed on the Dane's lips for a few seconds, before he snapped out of the thought. "Thanks Olivia." He said and went to the stairs. Tino was one of his best friends together with Berwald. They had been together since they were all small kids.  
Mathias opened the door to Tino's room and saw Tino was lying on the floor with a cooking book, they didn't have any other books in this house than cooking books. It might be the reason to Tino was an incredible cook. Mathias came here often and Tino had often baked a delicious cake. Berwald was more a silent type and just stared out of the window. He tilted his head a little, gazing over at the Dane. "Hey guys! What's up~?" Mathias asked and went to Tino's way more comfortable then his own bed.  
Tino looked up from his book and gasped. "Gosh, your eye Mathias! Did your father do that to you ?" He got up and went over to him. Tino tilted Mathias' head up and caressed the others cheek gently. Mathias could easily see Tino's violet eyes were full of worry. The Dane looked away from the gaze and signing he nodded. Berwald stood up from the window frame and stood beside Tino. "Mat, you need to tell the police." The Finnish boy agreed with a following nod and brushed Mathias' hair. "Berwald is right, your father cannot keep doing this to you.."

Mathias shrugged and closed his eyes for a while. He knew if his father got arrested, his mother would start crying because she loved him. Magrethe did know what was going on between Henrik and Mathias, but she was too afraid of defence his own son. She knew if she did, she could end up getting a few marks or two. The question why she still loved Henrik, was because he turn to such a gentleman afterwards he had beaten her. Kissing her marks she had gotten and tell her why it was necessary. Somehow she believed in him and forgave him. But Mathias didn't want to make her mother cry. It was a terrible view, because Mathias loved his mother so much. She was always there for him, she took good care of him, especially when he was a kid and always told that life was worth living. She told, it wasn't a bad life, just a bad day. Everything should be alright. She told that, while they sat by the fireplace, hugging each other. It was from his mother, he had got all this positive energy. Every time, when he was kicked by his father, he always had the thought in the back of his head, it was just a bad day for him and his father.

The Dane opened his eyes again. "It's okay.. It was my own fault after all." He admitted and gave a little satisfied smile. When he thought about it, he did not regret anything. Meeting Lukas was the bruises worth.  
"What do you mean?" Tino asked and blinked in confusion. His violet met the dark blue eyes of Berwald, who shrugged. He didn't know why either.  
"It's.. " he looked away and started smiling like a big idiot. His cheeks became pink and he made a soft chuckle. Tino knew that expression. He sat down right next to Mathias and wrapped his arms around the other into a big embrace.  
"Oh Mathias! You're in love! Who's the lucky girl?" He asked, but then he remembered, that Mathias should marry another girl and he let go immediately. "Wait! This is bad! You cannot fall in love with another girl! You're engaged !" He gasped and blinked at him. Berwald kept silent and just sat by the window again and watched them. The Dane scratched the back of his head and made a soft sigh. "I know... But, it's not a.. Girl." Mathias smiled weakly and hoped they caught the hint of what, he was trying to say. Tino's eyes widened and pressed a hand against his open mouth.  
"Mathias! Don't tell me you've fallen for a guy? Y-You know if people find out you'll get hung for your sin." Tino said with a lower voice, since he didn't want his mother to hear this.  
"Yes I have... And I know the consequences, but I can't help it okay? There's something about him. His name is Lukas. He saved my life y'know" he smiled and started to picture Lukas in his head. The light blonde hair, the beautiful and perfect face and the touch of his. So soft and smooth. "And he's not even a human, he has these long ears. He's an elf." Berwald from the window raised an eyebrow.  
"You didn't hurt your head ? We aren't living in a fairytale, this is real life." The swede told and looked outside again. Tino nodded and grabbed Mathias' hands. "I am worried for you.. But this Lukas, I don't think it's a good idea you see him anymore. I don't want you to get hanged.." Mathias pulled out of the grip. He tried to smile, but it was hard in this situation. His friends weren't even on his side.  
"I will be careful, but you need to trust me on this.. Please I want my friends to accept me as I am. I believe I'm not the only one in this village who likes the same gender and they are not hanged yet!" Tino looked over at Berwald to get some help from him, but he just sat there and didn't really want to join the conversation. "B-Berwald say something, we all know this is unusual to love the same gender.. Isn't it?" This was something Tino never knew existed. He had heard stories about people loving the same gender by his parents, but they had told, it was wrong and he should marry a cute little girl. Maybe a girl who can bake like him too and they could start a bakery.  
Berwald looked at Tino for a while, parted his lips as he wanted to say something, but no sound escaped his lips. Mathias knew, what Berwald would say and a smile spread on his lips. He was right after all, he wasn't the only one in this village.

Mathias stayed by Tino's till sunset. He left and waved goodbye. The Dane went home to himself. His mother was in the kitchen and baked some cookies, his father was in the living room and read the newspaper. The headliner was sinning and the consequences. Great, just what Mathias needed now. He didn't say he was home, but just went up to his room. The Dane skipped dinner, he wasn't in the mood for food. He just waited for the dark to cover the village and his parents to go to sleep.  
Once his parents had fallen asleep, it was easy to find out anyway. His parents snored so loudly.  
The Dane went out of the house and ran towards the forest, noticing his heartbeat became faster from every step. 

* * *

End up chapter two! :D  
And new characters !

Tino : Finland  
Berwald : Sweden

I hope you still like it so far ^^


	3. Chapter 3

The forest looked unwelcoming, as his steps came closer and closer. It looked dark and scary. All the shadows formed an angry shape in the trees. The Dane felt the wind shoved him forward, to make him run faster. Truth to be told, but Mathias thought the wind actually wanted him to go. As soon he reached the forest, he stood still for some time. He needed to think this through first, was this a good idea? What if there would be a bear again? What if he couldn't find Lukas? One thing for sure, was he definitely going to see Lukas again. Desperately he continued into the forest. The wind could not enter the forest by all the branches and trees, which lead to the forest was really quiet. It was peaceful, but the Dane could feel he was shivering so much. He was unsure how to even find the place by the lake. Yesterday he just fainted and when he woke up he was at the lake, but now he had to find it by himself. "Lukas?" He called out in the darkness, the moon above him on the dark sky was enough to sense, where he walked. He gulped and fisted his hands, it was rather scary to be alone in the forest. He heard some noises and a stick being stepped on. The Dane gasped, jumping around but stopped when he met two pair of dark blue eyes.

"Idiot, what the hell are you doing here?" Although the yelling was loud and sharp from the elf, but for the Dane it was like music in his ears. Just hearing the voice from Lukas was magical. Mathias could tell by looking into Lukas' eyes, he was somehow happy to see the Dane too. His eyes were filled with anger mixed with happiness.

"I came to see you," the Dane answered and took a step forward, but the elf took a step backwards.

"Stupid human..." He mumbled, turning around and a smile appeared on the thin, pale lips. He moved forward and heard the Dane followed him. He didn't understand what the Dane wanted, was it his magic he wanted to use on his own? Or was it simply just Lukas' company?

Thoughts were running through his head and had never been this confused before.

They reached to the like lake, with the one hollow tree, the old bonfire. Again the moon shone upon the lake and it was a bit brighter here, than in the middle of the dark forest. First now Lukas had an opportunity to see the Dane's face clearer. "Your eye..." He whispered out and stepped closer to the Dane. Mathias felt his whole body tensed when the creature neared him. His pale, thin fingers brushed gently over the others cheek. His one thumb rubbed slowly underneath the eye. "Are you alright..? Who did this?" He asked and looked at Mathias deeply with his mysteries eyes. Although Mathias wanted to tell the truth, he didn't want to make Lukas worry. He parted his lips, but closed them immediately and averted the mysteries eyes who gazed patiently at him. "I tripped."

Corner of his lips lifted and he quick covered it with his one hand. The creature's flickered down at the wry smile appearing on the Dane's lips. His eyes narrowed and shoved the other against a tree, placing both his hands on the man's cheeks. The elf forced to make Mathias look at him. "Idiot. I can tell you're lying. Stop lying and just tell me." He said sharply and slid his hands slowly down to the others chest. The Dane was shocked by the action and couldn't make a sound escape his lips. His cheeks burned slightly and he slowly held the hands in his own by the chest, close to his fast beating heart. "It was my father. But don't worry, I'm used to this okay? Please don't worry. I don't mind, it doesn't hurt! It was my own fault after all, choosing myself over my family. Of course I deserved it." Avoiding his eyes again, the Dane bit his lips.

Lukas' long ears lowered a bit by hearing this. He honestly didn't want to hear that. Something deep inside of him irritated him. He was filled with frustration. Anger. Mad at Mathias' father. But why? The elf could not tell. Yet Lukas had another feeling too, a sorrow coming deep inside from his beating heart. A sorrow for the Dane.

"Mathias I am so sorry to hear this..." He whispered and moved away from the other, when he figured they still stayed close by the tree. Slowly he sat down by the lake and sighed. He hinted the other to come sit beside him. Mathias went over and sat by the lake with him.

Lukas looked up at Mathias with a worried look, leaning In he placed his one small hand on the black eye. Closing his own eyes, he parted his lips. He started singing.

The words were impossible for Mathias to pronounce or understand, yet it was the most beautiful tones he had ever heard. It was like hearing a pure, beautiful angel, with big white wings. The Dane closed his eyes and enjoyed every second of the sweet melody Lukas sang for him. Although he had no idea what the other sang, he felt he understood it. The way he sang it, it was like the song was dedicated for him. It was like Lukas curing all Mathias problems, even them in the past. He forgot about them and only focused on the song. He felt the tones went right through his drumming heart, giving him shivers all over his Body. It was a magical moment which was shared with the only two of them. A weird connection started appearing in their bodies and could hardly be described with words. Passion. Compassion. Affection... - Love?

Lukas pulled away the Hand from the eye and his bruise was gone. "There.." Lukas looked down and placed his hand down on his lap, cheeks slowly getting coloured by a pale pink. Mathias blinked, maybe he wasn't the only one who felt something strange as Lukas held his hand by the eye. Silence appeared between them, but somehow it was an amazingly silence. As soon Mathias made eye contact with the other, he felt his heart lightened and he could somehow feel that Lukas felt the same way.

Mathias had heard of love at first sight and he surely believed in that. His mother always told him that he would meet the most beautiful girl in the world and know that it would be her by the first look. Surely she wasn't completely wrong. Yet this beautiful girl seemed to be a gorgeous man instead. Both of them leaned in slowly. The Danes eyes were at the edge of closing when he neared the other pale lips with his own. Lukas tilted his head to the side and eyes closed already.

Their lips were nearly an inch away, but Lukas pulled away when he felt a raindrop on his nose. "Oh? Seems like it's going to rain..." He said awkwardly and bit his lip slowly. The silence between them now was awkward. No way they could go back to the kiss. Not when both of them know that what they were doing was wrong. This was a one chance and they wasted it. Lukas honestly regretted he pulled away. Mathias opened his eyes and chuckled slightly. He was screaming inside of himself. So close to feel the magical touch and yet it was so far. And it would only get further and further away. This kiss wouldn't happen again.

"Seems like it..." He answered softly and moved away a bit. "Can I sleep here..?"

Lukas' eyes widened a bit and shook his head. "No. You need to return home. You cannot stay here. You should never be here from the start. It's dangerous. For both of us if you're here. Please go home and rest." Lukas was right, Mathias needed to go back home. He couldn't keep staying here. "Right..." Mathias quick leaned in and placed his lips on the pale pink coloured cheek of Lukas'. Mathias felt a warm embrace coming inside of his stomach which spread to his body. He stood up and ran home. His whole face warmed up in all kinds of pink shades. This was something Mathias would feel again. And selfish as he was, he would do ANYTHING to feel it again.

* * *

Morning arrived before Mathias even knew it. He stared blankly at the ceiling above him, as he lied in his bed. The Dane stood up and walked up to his window, looking at another typical day. Lukas never left Mathias' mind and he just looked right out on the forest. He felt his whole body tensed of the thought of fleeing again. Though something bothered him, when he stared out of the window. The sun was shining and The sky was the lightest blue, but some grey ish tones appeared further away. His eyes narrowed and noticed it was a house burning. The village's bell which was standing in the middle started ringing in a high tone.

The Dane's eyes widened and put on some pants and a red sweatshirt. He knew the ambulance in this village sucked and Mathias would do anything to save lives. He put one shoe on, while running he managed to put the second one on. His steps went faster and faster. He knew where the smoke came from. Family De Vos.

The Dane bit his lips and begged the family would be okay.

Outside the burning house stood Govert, Camille and David, but no Emma. Panting Mathias stopped in front of them, his eyes were filled with worry and fear. He didn't like Emma wasn't by them. Even he didn't like her in that way, she was a really sweet girl and deserved so much in this world. "Mathias! Please! Emma is in there!" Camille cried out and leaned against her husbands chest. One thing Mathias didn't understand, why wouldn't they go in and save her? How selfish. Mathias shrugged it off the thought, no time for thinking. He rushed to the door and kicked it in.

"EMMA?!" He shouted out and ashes lied everywhere. Some of the floor on second floor had fallen down and lied on first floor. Luckily he knew where Emma's room was, maybe she would be there. The Dane skipped each second step on the stairs. The door to Emma's room was open. And there she was, lying unconscious on the floor. She looked really pale and the green eyes were closed. He ran but fell right through the floor. Screaming out of pain when he felt some of the sharp edges hit the side of his Body. He managed to hold a tight grip on the edge of second floor, dangling. He forced himself to get up from the Hole, ignoring the sharp Edges dug into him slightly, leaving small scars on his skin. As soon he managed to get up, he jumped over the big hole. He went over to Emma as a lightning, kneeling down. The Dane held around her and picked her up in bridal style. Sweat and blood was mixed together on his skin. His vision started to blur, but he would not give up and make it out of this house alive with Emma in his arms. He could hear she breathed faintly, which was very relieving for Mathias. He jumped over the hole again, though this time was way more difficult with weight in his arms. He went down the stairs and first now he could hear the sirens from the ambulance. Mathias managed to get out of the house. His skin was dirty from the ash and he collapsed to the ground with a pant. He looked up, seeing his own parents running towards him. He blinked and tried to keep his eyes open but they closed Immediately.

"Mathias.. Mathias are you awake?" The soft sound of his mothers voice said in the darkness Mathias was in. Yet everything around him turned brighter and the dark colours started to form figures. It was his mother and father looking at him. Mathias' head was throbbing and all his body was aching. The Dane wasn't sure what happened, he did remember the episode helping Emma, but did he manage to get her out? He couldn't remember properly and it gave thrills down his spine. With one move he tried to stand, groaning as the bones in his body felt so sore, but failed at trying. "W-Where's Emma ? Is she okay ?!"

His mother blinked at him before a soft smile appeared on the lips. Her eyes flickered over at Emma's parents, hugging the sweet girl. "Yes, she's fine. Don't worry."

It gave a relieving feeling In Mathias' body to see Emma, alive and okay. His whole body started to relax and closed his eyes for a bit, just before he sat up. Groaning he rubbed his head softly.

Emma who stood by her parents noticed the Dane had awakened and ran over with joy in her glamourise green eyes. "Mathias you're awake!" She beamed and fell down on her knees in front of him. She opened her arms wide and wrapped them around his neck into a big embrace. "You're okay! Thank god. My hero." She whispered softly in the man's ear and nuzzled her face into his back. Sighing of pain Mathias slowly moved his arms up and returned the hug. He could feel the love and happiness from the girl but Mathias couldn't feel the same, he knew that this feeling wasn't right. He knew the one he loved was the mysteries man from the forest. How could he ever forget those beautiful dark blue eyes and that angelic voice.

* * *

Family Køhler went home and Henrik walked back and forth in the living room, the floor creaked for every step the man took. "God, darling what are we gonna do? Family De Vos is going to eat dinner at our place tomorrow and soon they'll discover we aren't rich and then we have to cancel the wedding.. I know Emma's parents, only want the rich kind." Henrik's hands fisted and looked out of the window and on the trees. Magrethe shrugged and gave her husband a sweet, polite smile.

"We have a big garden. We can make it look nice and perhaps buy some flowers as well to make it look more rich?" She suggested and looked at her son, to hear his opinion. "What do you say sweetheart?"

Mathias in the other hand wasn't really sure what to answer. He could support the idea, but then the chances for he would get married with Emma get bigger or he could not help and maybe he would get the chance to run away and live in the forest.

But how could he? He loved his parents, even if they could be strict and rude at times. He couldn't just let them down and they couldn't just live on the street either. It would be terrible. So Mathias had to help his family, he didn't have a choice.

"Oh.. Sure, I think that would be a great idea!" The Dane spoke and looked over at his dad who turned around from the window, frowning nervously and worried.

"Okay, Mathias, you go buy flowers, your mother and I will try to make the garden more.. Welcoming." The father said and went over to his son, holding a grip in his shoulder as he slightly tightened the grip more and more. "You'll do that, right?" His nervous frown slowly turned to a furious one. Mathias had never understood his dad's love to him, did he even love him or just used him as an item for his own needs. A money machine? Just because Mathias was good looking, cute smile and had flawless skin.  
Mathias made a frightened nod and walked out of the door to buy some flowers.

People cheered Mathias on the way to the flower shop. Everyone looked up to Mathias, he was a hero, saving his fiancé. The Dane lowered his head, he wasn't a hero.. He would just want to do what would be the right thing to do. Stop being selfish. This whole society only lived on selfishness. His own parents using their only son on money, marrying him so they could get rich too. Emma's parents who only wanted their daughter to get married with a rich family.  
Even Mathias himself, running away to be with a man which was illegal in this rotten society. Mathias felt his heart ache and narrowed his eyes to fight the tears back. If only he could stop the wedding, if only his parents would let him do what he wanted. But nobody wanted to live on the streets, so sadly he had to go with his parents idea. He only did it for them, nobody else.

Mathias managed to get to the flower shop before closing time, still black on his skin from the ashes. The Dane went inside, looking around the different kinds of flowers. Colours exploded all over and scents from every corner of the store. The Dane dearly enjoyed his stay in here. It was peaceful and for the first time today Mathias could feel like himself again. He looked at lilies, tulips and lavenders too, but what caught his eyes were the beautiful yellow Marguerite Daisy. His thoughts of the garden were gone for a second and all he could think about was Lukas. His blue eyes softened and thought giving him one would make him happy? The Dane loved to see the man smile, that was a sight he wanted to see each and every day. His eyes glanced at the roses. He needed to focus on what mattered for his parents at least. Roses symbolised love and they looked like what 'rich people" would have in their garden. The Dane went to the employer.

"A bouquet of roses please." He said and shoved his hand down the pocket to find his old wallet with a small hole in it. Mathias someday needed to get a new one before that hole became bigger.

The employer made a beautiful bouquet and handed it to Mathias with a polite smile.

"I noticed you stared for a long time on the daisies sir." He started out and went over, picking a single one, but the most beautiful and biggest one. "Usually a daisy means many things; youthful beauty or gentleness. Some think they symbolise purity, innocence and love or even good luck. It's also a taken to convey the message – "I'll never tell".It is all up to you how you symbolise it," the man said and handed him the flower. After Mathias had paid for the roses he walked to the door, holding a hand by the knob. He thanked him once again for the beautiful daisy. "Give it to someone special." The employer said and waved goodbye with a smile.

Mathias went out. Oh yes, he surely knew who he would give the flower to.  
Gently he placed it by the elastic of his pants, covering it with his shirt.

Mathias walked around his house to enter the garden. They had a big green garden and his parents had already found a nice table. He could easily see it was the table from their neighbours so they have probably borrowed it. Her mother just removed the last spiderweb by a wooden bench they had back in the garden. His father was nowhere to be found in the garden, but Mathias didn't really about his father. "I got some roses mom!" He called and placed them on the outdoor table. His mother came up and gently kisses his cheeks. "They are beautiful, now you go take a shower and relax for today. We need to get ready for tomorrow. I'll find a vase for the flowers." She smiled and caressed Mathias' cheek with the back of her hand. "But honey, please do not disappoint your dad. He has been so stressful, if we do this well tomorrow then we sure will get you married and we can have a better life yes?"

Mathias nodded and walked inside the house again, sighing depressingly. "Better life? Yeah right mother.." He mumbled silently and made it to the bathroom.  
Mathias getting married to someone he never would be able to love, that wasn't the 'better life' he wanted.

The night came faster than Mathias expected. He had been showered and the sweet little daisy he had gotten by the nice employer at the flower store was placed on the nightstand next to his bed. The Dane slowly grabbed the flower, gently put it in his pocket, only the yellow, golden head sticking out. His parents were sleeping once again and Mathias couldn't wait to get going.

He remembered that he shouldn't go back into the forest, but a powerful feeling was all over his body. Mathias couldn't help it, he was so madly in love with this elf that it hurt by the thought of not being together with him. Mathias sneaked down the stairs and outside as well. The moon was up high on the sky and stars were dazzling. This was a perfect weather and it tickled all over him. Off he went. He ran as fast as he could, he didn't want to lose any minute. Every single second counted. The more he could be with Lukas the better. He reached the forest. So many animals he could hear talking to each other and fireflies were in the top of the forest. No wonder this was a magical forest. He went inside and this time he knew where Lukas always settled down. Although, on the way, through all the branches and trees he noticed traces of blood. Each spot of blood worried Mathias more and more. His heart was racing and his steps went faster. He almost felt like he couldn't breath of he thought of what happened. He didn't even know if it was Lukas' or not, but no matter what, he had to find out. The blood stopped by a tree and Mathias bit the bottom lip and tilted his head up. The Dane noticed Lukas In the tree, pressing his hand against his collarbone.

"Lukas!" He whined and crawled up into the tree, sitting on the same thick branch as Lukas, with his legs hanging out from each side. Lukas leaned against the bark and opening his eyes to look at the sky blue eyes, shining up in the dark.

"T-The creatures know about you. This is a warning. Go now or things will just get worse!" He said harshly and tried to jump down but he felt too much sore in his collar.

The Dane ignored what he said, moving himself closer, slowly removing Lukas' small hand away from his collar. A wound appeared behind it and Mathias' eyes softened. "I cannot let you stay like that.. I'll help you okay? You helped me, now it's my turn."

* * *

"Can't you just heal yourself?" The Dane asked later when they were by the lake and Mathias slowly washed Lukas wound. Mathias had the elf's head on his lap and cupped his hands to bring the water and rinse it. The Dane washed the blood off his hands in the water, shaking his hands gently to get them more dry. The elf looked at the Dane, dazing. He shook his head slowly without making too many motions in his body. "I can't heal myself.. But we do heal faster than normal. So I'll be okay..." He mumbled and tried to sit up but it hurt way too much. Mathias quick helped him sit and made him sit up against the tree. The Dane gave a comforting smile and moved just an inch closer, noticing Lukas liked the shorter space between them. The Dane surely wanted to go back to where they stopped the last time, but how could they go back to the forbidden kiss? Mathias sighed softly to himself, he definitely had to get rip off that thought.

They sat silently for a few minutes, looking at the lake and the moonlight. The small fireflies from the treetops were flying down and spread all over the lake. The Danes eyes were sparkling by the light and same were Lukas'. They looked at each other. The connection between them grew and Mathias remembered the sweet daisy in the pocket and quick pulled it out of his pocket. He noticed that three flower leaves had fallen off. "Oh no! I crushed some of it!" He cried and grabbed the three of them and tried to put them back on the flower. "I'm so sorry!"

Lukas looked at the flower in awe and then up at the Dane who almost looked like he was about to cry. He chuckled and leaned over slowly without making his wound ache. "No Mathias... It's beautiful." He whispered and reached up, holding it in his own hand. His fingertips slowly tickling Mathias' hand as he took the flower. The pink colour appeared slowly on the elf as he smelled the scent of it. "And it smells wonderful too."

The Corners of the Danes lifted into a really big smile.  
"That's good, the employer told me that the flower meant like good luck! Purity, innocence and love. But also like keeping a secret." He grinned and leaned in slowly. Lukas turned around the flower between two of his fingers with a gently smile. "Oh. What would our secret be?" He said, almost playfully. The elf slowly crawled closer and looked deeply into the blue eyes.

The fireflies came closer and dazzling around them. Mathias swore his whole face was completely red and that he looked like an idiot. "Lukas..." He whispered and reached up his hands, cupping Lukas' face. The elf closed his eyes and placed his hands on the shoulders.

The Dane couldn't believe they would finally be doing this. He thought this opportunity would never come. Mathias could feel Lukas' breath on his skin as he went in closer but they didn't closed the space between them. The elf had stopped and leaned a bit up and kissed the forehead instead. Lukas couldn't do it, everything felt wrong but yet it ached all over inside his body. Aching more than the wound which was almost gone now.

"Our secret will be... I stay here tonight and we don't tell anyone?" Mathias said with a little grin. He was so disappointed inside himself. He wanted to kiss him. He wanted to feel the touch of the others lips and hold him close. The Dane knew the other felt something for him as well, it was obvious. But the forbidden love was holding them both back.

The elf sighed softly and gave a slight nod. "Okay.. Just for tonight,." He whispered and lied down on the ground. Mathias shyly lied behind him and both just looked at the lake.

No one spoke but Lukas turned around to face Mathias, snuggling himself closer to the other. The Dane blushed and felt the butterflies in his stomach. Slowly he wrapped his arm around the other and held him closer. "Sweet dreams ... Lukas."

Lukas looked at the three golden flower leaves on the ground.

 _He loves me, he loves me not.. - he loves me._

/ aaaaand that was chapter 3.  
I am so sorry that this one was so late, but I was lazy. Hopefully I'll be quicker with the rest of the chapters. 8,)  
Hope you like it so far ~


End file.
